


Siamo tritoni non sirenetti!

by smile_92, Steno



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Disney, Disney References, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Slash, mermaid!au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steno/pseuds/Steno
Summary: La storia della sirenetta, rivisitata e raccontata dal punto di vista di Lotor, figlio della regina del mare Allura e fratello di Lance.





	Siamo tritoni non sirenetti!

**Author's Note:**

> Qui trovate la storia narrata dal punto di vista di Lance, andate a leggerla se vi va ✨  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284398

Nei profondi abissi, lì dove il sole diventa tenue e la luce acquisisce una sfumatura azzurrina, viveva in grande armonia il popolo del mare.

Lotor, penultimo figlio della regina degli Alteanidi, la bellissima Allura, aveva lunghi capelli bianchi che galleggiavano liberi attorno al viso magro, impreziosito da affilati occhi chiari e un sorriso ammaliante. La coda lucente e dello stesso colore che assumeva la notte poco prima che l’ultimo raggio di sole sparisse lasciando il cielo alla luna, era motivo di grande vanto per il sottoscritto. Egli, infatti, essendo ormai in età da matrimonio riceveva spesso proposte da sirene e tritoni che fossero, ma nessuno riusciva a conquistare la mente fine e a soddisfare l’umorismo arguto che il giovane principe vantava. O forse, la motivazione di tanti rifiuti andava forse ricercata all’interno del principe stesso e più precisamente all’altezza del suo cuore, che ormai già da tempo apparteneva a qualcuno.

Di fatti, sin da quando Lotor aveva memoria c’era un altro ragazzo, che viveva ai margini del regno di sua madre. Egli aveva piccoli occhi neri, corti capelli del medesimo colore, ma sorriso così candido e gentile che faceva scaldare il petto di Lotor ogni volta che lo vedeva. Si faceva chiamare lo Stregone del mare.

 

Quando erano insieme Shiro gli raccontava sempre storie bellissime su alieni venuti dallo spazio che si spostavano su piccole navi volanti, viaggiando tra le stelle e le galassie, e lottando per il predominio di questo o quel pianeta. Lotor lo ascoltava sempre con gli occhi fissi e l’animo sereno, perché i racconti gli facevano sempre sognare mondi esotici dove loro avrebbero potuto vivere in pace e serenità, senza essere giudicati per la magia di Shiro.

 

Infatti tempo addietro, quando l’intrepida regina sua madre aveva da poco sconfitto la perfida Haggar, tutta la magia anche quella bianca praticata da Shiro e la sua famiglia era stata bandita dal regno. Solo vivendo ai margini del reame e tenendo un profilo basso Shiro era riuscito a rimanere nelle sue acque tanto amate.

 

Un giorno Lotor sgattaiolò via, dopo aver terminato i suoi impegni regali, dirigendosi nell’antro in cui abitava lo stregone. Stringeva in mano delle erbe rubate dalle provviste del medico di palazzo che Shiro cercava da tempo e sapeva che questo lo avrebbe disposto bene nei suoi confronti, magari se si fosse proposto in quell’occasione avrebbe addirittura avuto una chance. Dopo aver fatto un gran respiro si avvicinò all’entrata ma udendo il suo nome si arrestò per sentire cosa Shiro stesse dicendo.

«No che non gliel’ho ancora detto, Matt» era Shiro, ma era come stanco e scocciato, aveva un tono che raramente Lotor gli aveva sentito nella voce.

«Ma dovresti. Ha il diritto di saperlo» questa era Pidge, una degli amici di Shiro che lo aiutavano nella sua professione.

«E cosa dovrei dirgli? ‘Caro Lotor, non te l’ho detto ma tra qualche giorno sposerò tuo fratello’?»

Qualcosa dentro il petto del giovane principe si ruppe. Non riusciva più a muoversi, a stento stava respirando.

«Potresti spiegargli il perché» continuò a parlare Matt.

«Sarebbe ancora peggio se scoprisse che ho un accordo con sua madre e l’ho sempre tenuto allo scuro»

Il pugno di Lotor si strinse all’improvviso, rovinando le erbe che aveva cercato di recuperare con tanto amore. Le buttò via, lasciandole a galleggiare ormai in mille pezzi vicino all’antro che tante volte aveva sognato potesse diventare anche suo, e fuggì via.

Ciò che Lotor non ascoltò furono le parole che Shiro pronunciò dopo la sua fuga.

«Se solo avessi saputo che mi sarei innamorato di Lotor non avrei mai acconsentito ad un patto del genere»

«Ma il patto non può essere cambiato? Non puoi sposare Lotor invece di Lance?» disse Matt avvicinandosi.

«È un accordo infrangibile, ci sarebbero delle ripercussioni. Senza contare il fatto che è stata Allura a decidere Lance» lo rassicurò Pidge.

«Ed in più non vorrei mai che Lotor stesse con me per una cosa fredda e formale come un accordo preso dai nostri genitori»

«Non preoccuparti Shiro, in qualche modo ne usciremo»

 

 

Quando Lotor arrivò nella sua camera con i pensieri cupi e le emozioni in subbuglio, in men che non si dica fece sparire qualsiasi cosa avesse mai ricollegato a Shiro. Fermandosi solo nel momento in cui si rese conto che in realtà le cose più preziose legate allo stregone erano dentro la sua memoria e che quella non sapeva come distruggerla.

Proprio quando pensava che le cose non potessero andare peggio, il regno andò in tumulto poiché il giovane Lance, suo fratello più piccolo, era sparito. Sua madre, la regina Allura, addolorata e su tutte le furie, organizzò una spedizione di ricerca che avrebbe interessato ogni centimetro di mare conosciuto. Lotor e tutti i suoi fratelli maggiori si misero in marcia, predisponendo i gruppi e mettendosi a capo di ognuno di essi. Lotor si scelse il luogo più lontano possibile dalla caverna di Shiro.

Proprio di ritorno da una delle ricognizioni, mentre si stava sciogliendo i lucenti capelli bianchi, qualcuno iniziò a chiamarlo dalla finestra. Il principe si avvicinò circospetto e quando si rese conto che erano Pidge e Matt, i due amici e aiutanti di Shiro la tristezza che aveva cercato di accantonare per concentrarsi sul ritrovamento di Lance si rifece viva più forte che mai.

«Che volete?»

«Lotor, abbiamo sentito che state cercando Lance. Noi sappiamo dov’è»

Lotor sgranò gli occhi. «L’ha preso Shiro? Si sono già sposati?»

Matt e Pidge si guardarono confusi. «Tu come fai a sapere di questa storia?»

«Allora è così. Lance non si è neanche degnato di dirmelo, eppure lo sapeva che…»

«No Lotor. Ti stai sbagliando. Lance è nel mondo degli umani. In superficie…» lo interruppe Matt.

«In superficie? ma è impossibile, Lance è…»

«Un tritone, sì. Ma qualche giorno fa ha stretto un patto con Shiro ed ha scambiato la sua voce per delle gambe»

«Quella testa di gambero» imprecò Lotor tra i denti. «Perché non me lo siete venuti a dire subito?»

«Shiro stava aspettando che venissi tu da noi, per dirtelo di persona, ma…» iniziò Matt.

«Ma tu non arrivavi mai. Quasi aveva pensato di venire qui per vedere come stavi» continuò Pidge.

«Che stupidaggine. Shiro non può venire qui, gli è proibito. Perché avrebbe dovuto pensare di fare una cosa del genere?»

«Perché tiene a te ed è preoccupato» rispose Matt accorato.

Lotor lo guardò confuso.

«Ma non è questo il motivo per cui siamo venuti» continuò Pidge «Lotor, Shiro è in pericolo. È sotto il giogo di Haggar, la malvagia strega del mare. Noi non siamo riusciti a fermarlo e…»

La preoccupazione crebbe all’istante in Lotor, tutto ciò che era successo nei giorni trascorsi passò in secondo piano.

«Che è successo?»

«Lui ha consegnato ad Haggar la conchiglia con la voce di Lance. Credo che lei la voglia usare per impadronirsi dello scettro della regina»

Lotor in un attimo fu fuori dalla sua stanza, se suo fratello, il ragazzo che aveva sempre amato e tutto il suo regno erano in pericolo lui li avrebbe tirati fuori.

 

«Mia madre riuscirà a fermare Haggar, ci è già riuscita in passato lo farà un’altra volta» disse ad alta voce Lotor, senza rendersene conto, mentre nuotava velocemente per raggiungere l’antro di Shiro insieme a Pidge e Matt.

«Questa volta la vedo un po’ più difficile» commentò Matt.

«Perché dici così?»

«L’ultima volta la regina Allura ebbe l’aiuto degli stregoni bianchi per sconfiggere la malvagità di Haggar, ma da quando ha bandito qualsiasi tipo di magia molti degli stregoni sono migrati in altre acque»

«Solo Shiro è rimasto» era Matt ad aver parlato, con un misto di malinconia nella voce.

«Perché mia madre avrebbe bandito la magia bianca se le è stata utile?»

«Per paura» rispose Pidge. «Non è semplice sconfiggere la paura, soprattutto quando da te dipende un intero regno»

«E perché Shiro non è andato via allora?»

«Ci ha pensato più di una volta, ma Shiro ama troppo queste acque, gli ricordano i giorni felici in cui era con suo padre e in più c’è il fatto dell’accordo» spiegò Matt.

«Accordo?»

«Di questo forse non dovremmo parlartene noi» iniziò Pidge.

«Ah ma deve saperlo!» la contraddisse Matt. «Il padre di Shiro, alla sua morte, chiese ad Allura di stringere un patto a favore del figlio, secondo il quale se Allura avesse mai avuto figli uno di loro sarebbe dovuto unirsi in matrimonio con Shiro»

La mente di Lotor processava velocemente le informazioni appena ricevute. «E chi di noi dovrebbe sposare Shiro?» cercando conferma di ciò che aveva già sentito

«Oh no Matt. Questo non ti permetto di dirglielo» si oppose Pidge.

Matt lo guardò con il viso affranto. «Non ha scelto lui chi sposare di voi. È stata tua madre»

«E va bene basta così, Matt! Queste sono cose che si devono rivedere tra di loro» lo interruppe Pidge con convinzione.

Lotor decise di non indugiare troppo sul significato di quelle parole ma qualcosa dentro di lui cambiò.

 

Quando finalmente arrivarono nell’antro di Shiro, Lotor sentì un dolore in fondo al petto. I bellissimi occhi scuri dello stregone, di soliti gentili e cordiali erano inondanti di una sinistra luce violetta, segno della magia nera di Haggar.

Subito Lotor gli fu vicino e prese a chiamarlo. Ma più lo chiamava, più Shiro rimaneva assente.

«Un altro giovane amore morto sul nascere. Voi figli di Allura siete tutti così sentimentali» era una voce malvagia ad aver pronunciato quelle parole, una voce che veniva dalle profondità oscure del mare. Lotor si voltò e la figura di Haggar gli si parò davanti agli occhi. Aveva tentacoli di piovra simili a quelli di Shiro e occhi illuminati di una luce sinistra e spaventosa.

«Tu sei Haggar» disse Lotor sorpreso nel vederla e al tempo stesso facendo inconsciamente scudo con il proprio corpo a Shiro.

«La mia fama mi precede»

«Lascia andare Shiro, ormai hai ottenuto quello che volevi da lui» tentò Lotor.

«E perché mai dovrei farlo? Cosa ci ricavo io? Ho un servo forte e potente ai miei piedi» e così dicendo schioccò le dita e Shiro veloce come un fulmine prese Pidge per il collo. Matt scattò in avanti cercando di aiutare la sorella e Lotor invece si mise faccia a faccia con la strega.

«Aspetta! Ti darò qualsiasi cosa, ma lasciali andare»

«Ah la nobiltà d’animo, che stupido spreco di tempo ed energie» commentò Haggar «Tuttavia credo che tu abbia qualcosa che possa essermi utile in futuro»

Lotor la guardava con lo sguardo fisso, cercando di non far trasparire l’ansia che gli si agitava dentro.

«Voglio la tua voce»

«La mia…voce»

«Esatto» confermò la strega con un ghigno malefico.

Lotor sentiva i gemiti di dolore di Pidge dietro di lui e Matt che tentava in tutti i modi di fermare Shiro. E non ebbe scelta. Acconsentì.

«Prendila è tua»

La luce avvolse Lotor e la voce uscì dal suo petto e dalla sua gola lasciandolo muto per sempre. Haggar sorridendo maligna se ne andò dall’antro lasciando i ragazzi soli.

 

Lotor si voltò ancora scosso da quanto appena successo, Shiro stava tornando normale e più i suoi occhi diventavano del grigio che tanto amava, più la presa su Pidge si affievoliva.

Quando Shiro rinvenne del tutto subito andò incontro a Lotor.

«Che hai fatto? Perché le hai dato la tua voce?»

Lotor si limitò a guardarlo fisso. Possibile che quella testa di polpo non ci era ancora arrivato?

Shiro gli accarezzò piano una guancia. «Sistemerò tutto vedrai»

In risposta Lotor andò incontro alla sua mano con il viso.

 

«Ragazzi non vorrei disturbarvi, ma credo che lì su stia succedendo qualcosa di veramente grave» li interruppe Pidge, che si era appena ripresa.

«Certo Pidge, hai ragione. E scusami per prima, io non ero in me.»

Pidge gli mise una mano sulla spalla, comprensiva. «Lo so. Ora andiamo»

 

Arrivarono in superficie e su una nave videro un giovane umano dai capelli scuri che sembrava volersi buttare in acqua da un momento all’altro. Lotor gli andò incontro e lo aiutò a far fronte alle onde che agitavano il mare quel giorno, quando si tuffò.

«Sei anche tu una sirena…» commentò sconvolto il giovane ragazzo.

Lotor tentò di rispondere che era un _tritone_ non una sirena, ma ovviamente neanche un fiato gli uscì dalla bocca.

«Anche tu hai perso la voce come Lance?» chiese ancora il giovane principe.

Nel frattempo Shiro li aveva raggiunti. Lotor indicò il ragazzo e Shiro capì all’istante che cosa volesse che facesse.

«Tu invece sei un polpo, come quel mostro che voleva sposarmi»

«Ehm, sì siamo della stessa razza, più o meno. E Lotor è il fratello di Lance, io mi chiamo Shiro, loro sono Pidge e Matt» spiegò a beneficio dell’umano. «Sai dov’è Lance?»

«Il mostro lo ha portato giù negli abissi, ma non so dove siano andati» ripose sconsolato.

«Sono andati sicuramente nell’antro di Haggar» commentò Matt.

«Va bene andiamo»

Lotor era già sparito sotto l’acqua con la preoccupazione che gli invadeva il petto. Shiro, dopo aver fatto un semplice incantesimo su una bolla d’acqua la diede a Keith che poteva perciò respirare sotto l’acqua.

Nuotarono tutti e cinque velocemente verso l’altro ma quando arrivarono, la regina Allura era già stata tramutata in un mollusco. La strega del mare aveva in mano il tridente e Zarkon, con ancora il vestito da sposa addosso, stringeva la corona, tutto sembrava perso, ma d’un tratto un arpione colpì la strega.

Lotor fu veloce, recuperò un pezzo di roccia che Shiro aveva reso affilato con la magia, guardò nella sua direzione e vide che il ragazzo aveva perfettamente inteso cosa dovessero fare e infatti bloccò Zarkon che si stava avventando su di loro. Lotor gli andò incontro e lo infilzò forte, trapassandogli il vestito da sposa e il ventre. Attese che la vita abbandonasse i suoi occhi e poi lasciò andare la presa. Haggar andò su tutte le furie, crescendo a dismisura e nuotando verso la superficie.

Lance e Keith la seguirono mentre loro rimasero ancora nell’antro della strega dove una strana calma era scesa in quel momento attorno a loro, ma sapevano che non era ancora finita.

Lotor guardò il mollusco che era sua madre e sperò che capisse le parole di conforto che voleva dirle. _Ti salverò madre, non temere_. Poi si voltò e seguito da Shiro e gli altri, portando con sé il tridente, tornò a galla giusto in tempo per vedere Keith che trapassava Haggar con la sua nave.

 

Il cielo scuro si illuminò di nuovo tornando di uno splendido azzurro. Con Haggar finalmente sconfitta Lotor riacquisì la sua voce all’istante.

«Finalmente. Non sarei riuscito a vivere tutta la vita senza voce» commentò tra sé e sé.

Shiro sorrise e lo abbracciò. «Neanche io senza la tua»

Lotor arrossì. «C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi Shiro?» chiese retoricamente.

Shiro a disagio guardò Pidge e Matt. «Non è stata colpa mia. È Matt che gli ha detto praticamente tutto» commentò Pidge.

Shiro tornò a guardare Lotor. «Lo so che avrei dovuto parlartene prima, dell’accordo e tutto il resto, ma lo avrei fatto non appena avrei trovato un modo per sposare te e non Lance» si spiegò lo stregone.

Lotor lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso che premeva per diventare più grande e andargli da faccia a faccia.

«Quindi il grande stregone del mare vuole sposare me?»

Shiro si voltò verso gli amici. «Questo non glielo avevate detto?»

«Questo no» ripose Pidge.

«E chi te lo dice che io voglia sposarti?» chiese Lotor assumendo un’espressione altezzosa che in altre occasioni avrebbe fatto ridere Shiro.

«Tu… cioè, lo capisco se non vuoi. Io non volevo costringerti…cioè…»

Lotor scoppiò a ridere davanti l’imbarazzo e il disagio di Shiro. «Sei proprio una testa di polpo» e così dicendo lo baciò appassionatamente.

 

 

Le nozze si celebrarono di lì a pochi giorni, dopo che insieme andarono a chiedere il permesso alla regina Allura di cambiare l’accordo preso. Finalmente Shiro non doveva più vivere ai margini della società e praticare la sua professione nell’ombra. Nonostante tutto lui e Lotor costruirono una casa che si trovava al di fuori dal centro abitato del regno di Allura e costruirono anche un paio di stanze per Pidge e Matt che così sarebbero potuti andare a trovarli quando volevano.

Finalmente Lotor aveva avuto il suo lieto fine e come lui anche suo fratello piccolo Lance, che ricevette due gambe come dono dalla madre, questa volta riuscendo a tenersi la voce.

Al matrimonio di Lance e Keith parteciparono tutti, anche lui e Shiro. Vedere finalmente Lance così felice gli fece scaldare il cuore nel petto e stringendo la mano del suo sposo accanto lui, pensò che nonostante tutto da quel giorno in poi sarebbero stati tutti felici.


End file.
